Soy una saiyan, quiero entrenar
by bulveggokmil
Summary: Secuela "Una historia diferente". 20 años después de que Vegeta y los demás vencieran a Freezer, el príncipe y Bulma se casaron, después de pasar por muchos problemas y tuvieron a sus dos hijos: Trunks y Bra. Por otra parte, Ann, la hermana de Vegeta, está divorciada de Sergio, con quien tuvo 4 hijos: Beck, Sergio Jr, y dos gemelos, Vegeta Jr. Y Kaissa
1. Chapter 1

Situación: Secuela "Una historia diferente". 20 años después de que Vegeta y los demás vencieran a Freezer, el príncipe y Bulma se casaron, después de pasar por muchos problemas y tuvieron a sus dos hijos: Trunks y Bra. Por otra parte, Ann, la hermana de Vegeta, está divorciada de Sergio, con quien tuvo 4 hijos: Beck, Sergio Jr, y dos gemelos, Vegeta Jr. Y Kaissa. En este breve fic (sólo serán dos capítulos), Bra, de 16 años, y Vegeta Jr., de 17, son novios, aunque Vegeta no está conforme con la relación de su hija y sobrino no le queda otro remedio que aceptarlo, ya que su mujer y su hermana lo tuvieron que convencer a la manera de cada una, Bra está harta de ver cómo su novio puede entrenar con total libertad y sin restricciones, mientras que ella, aunque sea una de las mejores alumnas del instituto, tiene que estudiar, entonces toma una decisión que se lo comenta a su tía y luego a su madre.

Capítulo 1. Quiero entrenar

Bra estaba en su casa haciendo los deberes cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

\- Adelante – dijo ella al visitante

\- Hola Bra, ¿cómo lo llevas? – dijo Vegeta Jr. Había ido a la mansión de sus tíos a ver a su novia ya que todo el fin de semana estuvo entrenando con su madre y no pudieron verse.

\- Bien, estoy a punto de terminar – Bra se acerca a él y le da un leve beso en los labios.

\- Pues apúrate porque el concierto empieza en media hora

\- Ahora termino.

Vegeta Jr. se echa en cama de su novia a leer un libro mientras la espera, cuando Bra termina se da cuenta de que él tiene una herida bastante grande en su brazo izquierdo.

\- Cariño, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿estás bien?

\- Ah, esto, no es nada me la hice hoy en gimnasia, como no descanse de mi entrenamiento el fin de semana se me debilitó el brazo y me hice esta herida.

\- Tu madre es igual que mi padre para los entrenamientos

\- No es para tanto, ya estoy acostumbrado

\- Me gustaría a mí también entrenar

\- Ya sabes volar y controlar el ki

\- Pero eso no es suficiente, tengo que saber defenderme yo sola, sin depender de nadie y lo sabes.

\- No te enfades, ¿por qué no se lo dices a tu padre?

\- Siempre que le sacó el tema, me sale con evasivas y se niega

\- Ya verás cómo cambia de opinión, ¿nos vamos?

\- Sí, me cambio de ropa y ya

\- Ok

Cuando salieron de la habitación, bajaron por las escaleras y para poder salir tenían que atravesar un largo camino que, para mala suerte de la pareja, tenían que pasar por la cocina y en ese momento Vegeta y Bulma estaban allí comiendo un postre que había preparado ella el día anterior.

\- ¿Te gusta el postre o no? – pregunta Bulma

\- Hmp… no está mal, algo tenías que heredar de tu madre, ¿no? – respondió Vegeta con gracia para picar a su mujer

\- ¿Quieres dormir en el sofá esta noche cariño?

\- No, no tengo intención de hacer eso – dijo él con voz un poco preocupada ya que no quería dormir sin Bulma

\- Entonces… ¿qué tienes que decir? – preguntó la científica con intención de que él dijera lo que casi nunca dice

\- Está bien… está buenísimo y te amo, ¿contenta? – dijo fastidiado teniendo que ceder al chantaje de su mujer

\- Gracias mi amor – en ese momento el fino oído de su marido escuchó voces y pasos.

\- ¿A dónde vais los dos? – preguntó el príncipe

\- Hola tíos, nos vamos al concierto – contestó Vegeta Jr. Vegeta acababa de recordar que dio permiso a su hija para ir al concierto con su novio, entonces se dio cuenta de la vestimenta que llevaba su hija

\- ¿Te parece apropiado llevar esa ropa? – preguntó el patriarca medio molesto

\- Papá llevo unos vaqueros y una camisa con un poco de escote, no es para tanto, además voy con mi novio, no sola. Chao papá, chao mamá

\- Divertíos – dijo Bulma feliz de ver a su hija disfrutar de su adolescencia

\- Hmp… a las doce en casa – gritó el padre, pero Bra no le escuchó aunque ya sabía a qué hora tenía que estar en casa.

\- Déjala que se divierta, está en buenas manos

\- Ya… - Vegeta adoraba a su sobrino, de hecho, era su sobrino favorito pero cuando se enteró de su relación con su hija estaba un poco frío con él aunque intentaba mantener la normalidad, en el fondo, no podía.

Bra y Vegeta Jr. estaban en el concierto disfrutando de la música y bailando, el chico era cumplidor en cuanto a los horarios que su tío le ponía a su novia y viceversa, su madre tampoco se quedaba muy atrás debía también estar a las doce en casa por orden de ella.

Cuando terminó el concierto, Vegeta Jr. llevó primero a Bra a casa, siempre la dejaba 10 o 15 minutos antes de la hora marcada por su tío.

\- Lo he pasado muy bien, mi amor – dijo Bra

\- Yo también cielo, ve a casa sino el tío es capaz de darme una paliza

\- Vale, mañana te llamo – Bra se acercó a su novio a darle un beso tierno y romántico en los labios

\- Hasta mañana – y Vegeta Jr. se fue.

Bra entró en su casa y vio que estaba todo muy tranquilo, su hermano estaba en un viaje de negocios y aun tardaría en volver y sus padres debían estar en su dormitorio durmiendo o algo mejor. De hecho, el cuarto de sus padres estaba en el mismo que el de ella y Trunks, solo que bastante alejados, cuando subió, oyó a sus padres y enseguida supo lo que estaban haciendo y decidió irse a su cuarto sin ser oída o eso creía.

Vegeta estaba con Bulma en el dormitorio dándose amor mutuo, de repente, notó el ki de su hija, había llegado a casa y a la hora acordada.

\- ¿Qué pasa Vegeta? – dijo Bulma intentando coger aire

\- Nuestra hija… ya está en casa

\- Bien, ahora que ya está, continuemos mi príncipe

\- Ahora mismo mujer – y siguieron en la misma tónica toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, Bra se despertó muy temprano y fue la primera en despertarse, aunque fuera sábado, se había dado cuenta de que sus padres no se habían levantado y el desayuno no estaba hecho.

\- Normal que no estén despiertos después de la juerga que se metieron anoche – A Bra no le molestaba el tema de las relaciones íntimas, tenía 16 años y ya sabía de esas cosas, aunque aún no había hecho nada con su novio, su padre y su tía les dijeron a ambos que cuando cumplieran los 18 podrían hacer lo que quisieran, antes no. – desayunaré e iré a ver a Vegeta y a Kaissa, hace tiempo que no la veo.

Kaissa era la hermana de Vegeta Jr. era pequeña que él por 10 minutos, al principio, las dos primas se llevaban muy bien pero desde que se enteró de la relación que tenía con su hermano, no le hablaba y Bra no sabía el motivo.

Bra desayunó, lavó los platos, ya que ella no quería poner los robots porque si no los podría estropear y ya le pasó alguna vez y se fue a casa de su tía, para que sus padres estuvieran tranquilos les dejó una nota en la cocina.

Tardó bastante en llegar a casa de su tía, ella y sus hijos vivían en la mansión que había comprado con tío Sergio, cuando se divorciaron Ann se quedó con la casa, hacía mucho que no sabía nada de su tío, no era muy amigo de estar con sus sobrinos y menos con sus hijos. Al llegar tocó la puerta de la casa de su tía.

\- Buenos días, soy Bra

\- Buenos días Srta. Bra, pase por favor – dijo una de las sirvientas

\- Gracias – dijo, educadamente, Bra

\- El señorito bajará enseguida, espere en el salón por favor

\- Muy bien – Bra fue al salón a esperar a su novio, era un salón muy grande y bastante lujoso, a lo lejos había un pequeño despacho y se fijó que su tía estaba allí trabajando y fue a saludarla

\- Hola tía, buenos días

\- Buenos días Bra, ¿has venido a ver a Junior (a partir de ahora llamaré a Vegeta Jr. así para no liarme)?

\- Sí, hemos quedado para pasar el día juntos

\- Me alegro, pero veo que no tienes buena cara, ¿qué te pasa?

\- No me pasa nada estoy bien

\- Bra, te conozco, eres igual que tu madre, sois expresivas en la cara y se os nota cuando os pasa algo, cuéntamelo anda

\- Verás es que sigo dándole vueltas al tema de entrenar pero ya sabes que papá no quiere

\- Lo sé, a veces cuando estoy con él, trato de convencerlo pero no hay manera

\- Pero, ¿por qué no quiere que entrene?, es decir, soy una saiyan

\- Cierto cariño, pero no quiere entrenarte porque dice que para protegerte estamos todos por eso no quiere.

\- No me vale de excusa

\- Lo sé

\- Por eso, he pensado en una cosa

\- ¿en qué?

\- Tía, ¿puedes entrenarme tú por favor?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que yo te entrene?

\- Sí, tía, es perfecto, papá no tiene que enterarse, por favor, por favor – suplicaba Bra un poco desesperada.

\- Bueno… yo…

Continuara…

Holaaa, se me ocurrió este fic de repente, ¿qué creéis que pasará? Espero que os guste.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2. Soy una saiyan, quiero entrenar

\- Bueno… yo… - Ann estaba pensando que Bra tenía razón, es una saiyan y debe aprender a controlar su fuerza y su poder, el problema es si se enteraba su hermano, desde que nació había prohibido a todo el mundo entrenarla, no se sabía el motivo por el cual se negaba pero le daba igual, es de su sangre y la ayudaría, con o sin ayuda de su hermano. – está bien, Bra, tú ganas, te entrenaré.

\- Gracias tía, no sabes cómo te lo agradezco – Bra estaba feliz por fin iba a poder ser una guerrera saiyan.

\- Pero escucha tu padre no debe enterarse de nada, de nada es de nada, vendrás los fines de semana aquí conmigo y con Junior para entrenar, le pones la excusa a tu padre que quieres pasar los fines de semana con nosotros y ya y acuérdate que me prometiste decírselo a tu madre.

\- Sí, no te preocupes, una saiyan siempre cumple – dijo orgullosa la semisaiyan

\- Ve a buscar a Junior que ya está tardando

\- Vale, gracias tía

Bra salió del despacho de su tía y fue directa a la habitación de Junior, la casa era de dos plantas, en la planta baja tenía las dependencias de la cocina, salón, salón-comedor, despacho y un par de baños, todas las habitaciones estaban en la planta de arriba, antes de llegar a la habitación de su novio, vio a su prima Kaissa que salía de su cuarto con una ropa que no imaginaba a dónde iría, pero sospechaba con quién iba a salir.

\- Hola Kaissa – saludó Bra cariñosamente, la quería como una hermana aunque desde que sale con su hermano, no se dirigían la palabra

\- Hmp… Hola y adiós – contestó Kaissa con mala cara, realmente, quería a Bra pero cuando se enteró de quién era su novio se enfadó mucho con los dos, jurando no volver a dirigirles la palabra nunca, tenía celos de hermana pequeña, no quería que nadie la alejara de su hermano y menos su prima. Bra se entristeció por la contestación, no sabía cómo solucionar la situación, enseguida, se puso bien y fue directa a la habitación de Junior. Abrió la puerta sin llamar, como estaba acostumbrada a hacer y vio el motivo por el que tardaba: no se había despertado todavía, entonces se le ocurrió, que lo despertaría con un beso, se acercó a su cama y le dio un beso en los labios que enseguida le correspondió.

\- Buenos días dormilón

\- Buenos días, tenía tanto sueño que no me di cuenta ni de qué hora era

\- Pues anda levántate

\- Ya voy, ya voy – Junior se levantó para ir a la ducha, Bra quedó sorprendida con el cuerpo de su novio, siempre dormía en bóxer, no le gustaba usar pijama.

\- Por cierto, acabó de ver a tu hermana

\- ¿Te dijo algo? – preguntó él mientras cogía la ropa para cambiarse en el baño

\- Sólo me saludó, pero muy secamente, no entiendo por qué me odia.

\- No te odia, sólo está celosa, nada más. Aunque últimamente anda con unas compañías que no me gustan nada, tengo que hablar con ella

\- A ver si te hace caso

\- A ver… salgo en diez minutos.

\- Vale

A Bra le encantaba poder ver las cosas de Junior en la habitación, era muy básica y muy típica de un chico de su edad, pero en lo que más llamó la atención de la princesa es una foto que tiene en su escritorio, en ella están, ellos dos juntos, abrazados cuando tenían cinco años, quien iba a decir que ahora son novios formales y que nunca se van a separar, ella está enamorada de él y viceversa, de un momento a otro, el chico salió del baño, vestido y arreglado, sólo tenía que coger su cartera y podían irse.

\- Por cierto, he estado hablando con tu madre – dijo Bra con cierta cautela porque le iba a decir lo del entrenamiento

\- ¿sobre qué? ¿una conversación típica entre nuera y suegra o algo más emocionante?

\- Muy gracioso, le he pedido, que… me… entrene – estas tres últimas palabras las dijo con mucho cuidado porque no sabía ni cómo decírselo ni cómo se lo iba a tomar su pareja

\- ¿Qué has dicho? Creo que te he entendido mal, ¿qué le has pedido a mi madre? – Junior creyó que había oído mal

\- Le he pedido que me entrene

\- Pero ¿tú estás loca? ¿Por qué se lo has pedido a ella?

\- Primero, no estoy loca y segundo, soy una saiyan y tengo y quiero entrenar y sabes perfectamente que quiero hacerlo

\- Ya lo sé, pero, ¿por qué no se las pedido a tu padre?

\- Porque sabes que se negara, no sé porque preguntas tonterías

\- No son tonterías, mi madre hace entrenamientos excesivos, que algunas veces pueden ser peores que los que hace tu padre

\- No será para tanto…

\- Ya me lo contarás… ¿cuándo empezáis?

\- Me dijo que primero lo hablara con mi madre y ya empezaríamos

\- Bueno, por lo menos vamos a pasar más tiempo juntos, ¿nos vamos?

\- Sí, vámonos. – dijo Bra felizmente.

La pareja se fue a disfrutar del sábado sin problemas ni preocupaciones: comieron juntos, vieron una película en el cine y ahora estaban paseando por el parque céntrico de la ciudad, de repente, se detuvieron abruptamente cuando Junior vio a la persona que no debería ver ni en ese ambiente en el que estaba ni con las personas que él estaba viendo: era Kaissa. Ella estaba con un grupo pandillero del instituto que siempre se metían en problemas, desde que hizo oficial su relación con Bra, se había distanciado mucho de él pero ya era de hacerle saber quién es su hermano mayor y de empezar a recuperarla. Bra se dio cuenta de cómo estaba su pareja.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – él no contestó pero dirigió su mirada hacia donde él estaba viendo y entendió lo que pasaba

\- Bra quédate aquí, vengo enseguida

\- ¿No quieres que vaya contigo?

\- No, esto lo tengo que resolver yo

\- Vale, no te preocupes, te esperaré sentada en uno de los bancos

Junior se acercó al grupo para llevarse a su hermana de allí.

\- Kaissa te vienes conmigo a casa y no quiero escenitas

\- No quiero irme, vete con tu novia y déjame en paz

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

\- Que estoy harta de ti y de Bra, largaos los dos

\- No

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Soy tu hermano mayor y sobre todo soy un príncipe saiyan y me debes respeto así que coge tus cosas y vamos a casa, es una orden – Kaissa notaba la seriedad con la que su hermano le hablaba y prefirió no tentarlo porque, a veces, era peor que su propio tío Vegeta. – Vamos – ordenó él

Anduvieron 5 minutos por el parque, Junior estaba buscando a Bra, cuando se le ocurrió preguntarle a su hermana qué problema tenía.

\- Kaissa, antes de encontrar a Bra, quiero sabes qué te pasa, desde que anunciamos oficialmente nuestro noviazgo, no nos hablas a ninguno de los dos y Bra te quiere muchísimo y yo sé que tú a ella también, ¿qué ocurre? – Kaissa no quería revelar el verdadero motivo por el que estaba en ese estado con su hermano, pero sobre todo con su prima – y después me cruzas a mí, como si yo tuviera la culpa de algo. Quiero que te quede claro una cosa: Bra y yo estamos enamorados, en el amor no se escoge, surgió y ya está…

\- ¿De verdad quieres saber qué me pasa?

\- Sí, quiero saberlo. Quiero entenderte.

\- Cuando anunciasteis que estabais juntos, mi mundo se vino abajo, papá y mamá ya se habían divorciado, Beck tiene a su familia, Sergio está estudiando fuera y pensé que me iba a quitar al único hombre que me quedaba en mi familia – dijo Kaissa entre sollozos, con razón dicen que los gemelos tienen un vínculo especial, ella pensaba que se iba a romper ese vínculo que lo unía a él.

\- Pero Kaissa, soy tu hermano, no me vas a perder nunca ni teniendo a Bra ni a ninguna otra, eso lo tienes que tener claro, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, además recuerda que somos mitad saiyans y la familia es importante para nosotros.

\- Vale, te creeré y espero que empieces a demostrarlo hermanito

\- Hacía mucho que no me llamabas así…

\- Lo siento, lo siento mucho de verdad

\- Anda, seca esas lágrimas, vamos a buscar a Bra – le acarició sutilmente la mejilla a su hermana limpiando los restos de lágrimas y se fueron junto a Bra.

Bra estaba sentada en uno de los bancos alejados del parque, quería darles privacidad los gemelos, esperaba que todo se solucionara. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ella cuando los vio juntos yendo hacia ella, estaba claro que habían arreglado las cosas, ahora le tocaba a ella.

\- Hola, me alegra veros juntos otra vez

\- Pues sí y menos mal, porque es muy difícil convencerla jeje – dijo Junior para intentar calmar el ambiente - ¿No tienes que decirle nada a Bra?

\- Eh!, pues… yo… lo siento prima, perdóname por haberte tratado tan mal, pensaba que ibas a alejar a Junior de mi lado

\- Oh! Yo jamás haría eso, sé lo mucho que él te quiere, no tengo nada que perdonarte, anda, dame un abrazo – las primas se dieron un tierno abrazo como símbolo de reconciliación.

\- Gracias – dijo Kaissa con una sonrisa en la cara

\- Ahora me toca a mí decirte algo, prima – dijo Bra emocionada

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tu madre me va a entrenar

\- Como se entere el tío Vegeta, te la vas a cargar

\- No se va a enterar si tú no dices nada

\- Tranquila, yo boca sellada

\- Eso espero.

Los tres pasaron de la tarde juntos, como cuando eran niños, por fin los hermanos se habían reconciliado y las primas también.

Era ya de noche y los gemelos fueron a llevar a Bra a casa

\- Hasta mañana Bra – dijeron los gemelos

\- Hasta mañana – se despidió ella entrando en la mansión.

Bulma y Vegeta estaban en el salón viendo la televisión cuando oyeron la puerta principal, supusieron que era Bra quien volvía de estar con su novio.

 _"_ _Muy temprano"_ pensó Vegeta

\- Hola mamá, hola papá

\- Que pronto llegas hoy, ¿no? – dijo Bulma

\- No había mucho que ver y Junior y Kaissa tenían que estar en casa pronto

\- ¿Ya os habláis otra vez?

\- Sí, mami, ya lo hemos arreglado

\- Me alegro hija – sonrió a su hija mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

\- ¿Qué hicisteis en todo el día? – preguntó Bra interviniendo, rápidamente, Vegeta

\- Lo que no te importa, a tu cuarto a estudiar

\- Vale, vale, no sé cómo lo aguantas mami – y Bra subió a su cuarto

\- ¿Por qué le hablas así?

\- ¿Así cómo?

\- En ese tono y de esa manera

\- Habló como lo hago siempre, no voy a estas alturas

\- No tienes remedio

\- Lo sabes bien, mujer

Ambos estuvieron viendo un poco más la televisión cuando Bulma vio que ya era realmente tarde y fue a preparar la cena.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminarla, dejó las ollas a fuego lento y fue a avisar a su hija de que la cena ya estaba en la mesa.

\- Bra, baja a cenar – tocó en la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta, volvió a tocar y entró. Se dio cuenta de que Bra estaba revolviendo las cosas de su armario – Bra, hija – la niña se asustó al oír la voz de su madre, no quería que todavía descubriera nada de lo que estaba haciendo. - ¿Qué estás buscando? – preguntó Bulma entrando a la habitación y viendo todo el desorden.

\- Nada mamá, ropa deportiva

\- ¿ropa deportiva? ¿para qué?

\- Pues… para lo que se usa la ropa deportiva… para… entrenar

\- Ah, vale, pues está… ¿Qué? ¿para entrenar?

\- Sshh, no grites que papá se va a enterar

\- Lo siento, pero ¿por qué quieres entrenar ahora?

\- Mamá soy una princesa saiyan, tengo poderes, sé volar y tengo que aprender a controlarlos y saber utilizarlos, si papá no quiere, buscaré a otra persona

\- Tienes razón, pero… ¿quién te va a entrenar? – Bulma no quería que su hija entrenara, pretendía que fuera como ella: fina y sofisticada, pero no podía ni evitarlo ni prohibírselo.

\- La tía

\- ¿Tu tía? ¿de verdad accedió cuando tu padre le prohibió que no lo hiciera nunca?

\- Es que tienes una hija que sabe insistir muy bien

\- Mira, no puedo evitar que entrenes pero quiero que tengas mucho cuidado y sobre todo no te lastimes mucho para que tu padre no se entere, yo no diré nada, ¿y cuándo entrenarás?

\- Los fines de semana, en su casa

\- Vale, entonces te ayudaré a cubrirte, ahora recoge esto y baja a cenar para que tu padre no sospeche

\- Bien

La familia se reunió para cenar, menos Trunks, todavía estaba de viaje y tardaría en volver. La cena fue con total normalidad, sin ningún incidente, salvo las llamadas de atención de Bulma a su marido por su mal comportamiento en la mesa.

A partir de ese día, Bra empezaría su entrenamiento con su tía Ann.

Dos semanas después…

Bra llevaba dos fines de semana yendo a casa de su tía para estar con sus primos y también para entrenar, Junior decidió entrenar con las dos, así aprovecharía el tiempo y su madre no tendría que duplicarse para entrenarlos por separado, era claro que Bra debía aprender desde el principio, su novio ya llevaba mucho recogido en su entrenamiento y estaban a distintos niveles pero eso lo convirtió en motivación para intentar superarse a ella misma y a su pareja.

En el tercer fin de semana, Bra aprendería a lanzar uno de los ataque más usados en la familia Vegeta: el final flash (destello final), no sólo era un ataque de su padre sino que su hermana sabía esa técnica también.

\- Bueno sobrina ahora te enseñaré una de las técnicas que usamos en la familia real, por lo menos yo, tu padre y tu hermano

\- Vale tía

\- Hijo, ve a hacer estiramientos y cuando haya aprendido cómo lanzarlo vienes con nosotras

\- Muy bien mamá. Concéntrate cielo – le dio un leve beso en los labios a su novia y se fue al otro lado del jardín

\- Bien, debes poner ambas manos hacia atrás recogiendo toda la energía que puedas acumular, cuando esté todo concentrado, coloca los brazos hacia adelante y descargas el rayo de energía, ¿entendiste?

\- Creo que sí – estaba nerviosa por aprender una de las técnicas de su padre, esperaba que le saliera bien a la primera. Bra puso las manos como le dijo su tía, pero concentró muy poca energía y no supo todavía concentrarla el suficiente tiempo para lanzar un ataque potente. – creo que me va a costar esto

\- Bueno no te preocupes, eso sale con la práctica, de momento, entrena la posición de las manos y de los brazos.

\- Está bien

Estuvieron entrenando todo el sábado, cuando ya era de noche, Junior llevó a su novia a su casa, siempre la llevaba él para que estuviera tranquilo de que llegaba a salvo.

\- Gracias cariño

\- Hasta mañana Bra

Se dieron un beso y se fue a casa. Para la mala suerte de Bra, su padre estaba esperándola en la entrada con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?

\- Es temprano, son las siete, suelo llegar más tarde, ¿ocurre algo?

\- Tenemos que hablar, vamos a la sala

\- Vale

Padre e hija se dirigieron a la sala, no sabía de qué quería hablarle su padre, no creía que fuera por algo del entrenamiento porque siempre se cambiaba, duchaba y curaba las heridas en casa de su tía, había sido bastante cuidadosa en ese tema.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, inocentemente, Bra

\- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de mentirme?

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- ¿Por qué digo esto? ¿Crees que soy tonto o que no me entero de las cosas?

\- No sé de qué me hablas papá, sé más claro

\- Muy bien, voy a serlo, ¿por qué ese empeño en entrenar? Y ni se te ocurra negármelo – Bra estaba en schock, no esperaba que su padre se enterara y menos tan pronto, algo falló en su plan.

\- No sé por qué dices eso, yo no estoy entrenando – dijo, dubitativamente, la niña

\- Si quieres llamó a tu tía y le preguntó, o mejor peleo con Junior a ver si después de una buena paliza me dice él la verdad, ¿qué prefieres?

\- Vale, vale, te diré la verdad. Sí, estoy entrenando y no me arrepiento de nada – Vegeta estaba tratando de mantener la calma y la paciencia, no se esperaba la seguridad que estaba encontrando en las palabras de su hija.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

\- ¿Para qué te lo voy a decir papá? Me hubieras dicho que no, por trigésimo quinta vez, estaba harta de que no me dieras una explicación y lo siento por ti pero se me da muy bien y me siento muy a gusto conmigo misma, de hecho, voy a seguir entrenando te guste o no, no me importa tu opinión – hubiera preferido no tener que decir esas últimas palabras, a Vegeta se le notaba en la cara que no le gustó que le hablara en ese tono.

\- Haz lo que quieras – Vegeta se fue molesto de la sala, no le gustaba que su hija le respondiera mal y menos por ese tema.

Bra se quedó sola en la sala pensando en la reacción de su padre, pensó que al enterarse iban a chillarse y pelearse hasta ver quien ganaba pero no fue así, le extrañó muchísimo la reacción de su progenitor. No le dio más vueltas y se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, mañana sería otro día.

La cena transcurrió muy extraña, para gusto de Bulma, ni padre ni hija se habían mirado en toda la cena, estaba extrañada y decidida a averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Una vez que estaban todos en su cuarto, Bulma empezó a hablar con Vegeta, esperaba conseguir su objetivo.

\- Vegeta, ¿qué te pasa con Bra?

\- Hmp

\- Vegeta, por favor, dime qué pasa

\- Nuestra hija empezó a entrenar sin consultarnos y sin mi permiso, me habló muy altiva y en un tono que nunca había usado conmigo

\- A ver, por partes: Bra se está haciendo mayor, es lógico que empiece a tomar sus propias decisiones, ¿qué debió consultarte el tema del entrenamiento? Pues sí, en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero no puedes tenerla encerrada para que no haga nada, tienes que dejar que se equivoque

\- Mujer, ya sabes que no quiero que entrene y creo que fui muy claro cuando nació

\- Lo sé, pero tampoco le explicas los motivos por los cuales no le dejas entrenar

\- No tiene por qué saberlos, soy su padre, debería fiarse de mi palabra

\- Pues a lo mejor necesita que se lo expliques, habla con ella mañana, hazme caso

\- No sé… estoy confundido ahora

\- Normal, ves como eres un buen padre…

\- Lo que tú digas

\- ¿Te apetece dormir ya o quieres jugar un ratito conmigo?

\- Esa pregunta tiene respuesta, ¿no te parece? – y los dos tuvieron una noche mágica de amor y pasión.

Al día siguiente, Domingo, Bra se estaba preparando para ir a entrenar, cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a su puerta: era Vegeta.

\- Buenos días papá

\- Buenos días, ¿te vas ya?

\- Sí, tengo entrenamiento, volveré temprano – dijo ella saliendo por la puerta de su cuarto

\- Espera Bra, tengo que hablar contigo

\- ¿Ahora? Tengo prisa

\- Será un momento, entra

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Verás ayer no salió muy bien la conversación y quería aclarar una cosa, ¿sabes por qué no quiero que entrenes? – Bra negó con la cabeza – porque no quiero que pases las cosas que yo pase de niño y durante toda mi vida hasta que encontré a tu madre, tuve una vida muy dura y no quiero que eso pase contigo.

\- Papá entiendo tu postura pero entiéndeme a mí, no puedo depender de vosotros siempre para poder defenderme de cualquier peligro, tengo que hacerlo yo sola.

\- Entiendo, sólo espero que tengas cuidado siempre

\- Sabes que sí, bueno me voy, adiós papá – Vegeta se había quedado contento con la conversación que tuvo ahora con su hija, esperaba que no saliera nada mal. En ese momento, Bulma apareció.

\- ¿Todo bien? – pregunta ella

\- Sí, creo que sí.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? – pregunta Bulma sabiendo la respuesta de antemano

\- Creo que no hace responder a eso, ¿no?

Dicho y hecho, se fueron al centro comercial de compras, Vegeta maldiciendo a todo el mundo en su cabeza y al volver a casa se dedicaron a amarse profundamente.

Fin.

Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño relato. Hasta otra.


End file.
